


Devil Town

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, i love them, idk this is weird and short, soft kyouhaba, vent fic thing but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: kentarou has a nightmare about his childhood home, luckily shigeru is there to help him through it
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> i literally only name stuff after songs-

“Kentarou!” A loud voice boomed, scaring the small boy that was hiding under the old blue bed. He whimpered slightly, moving his hands to clamp over his mouth to try and stay as quiet as possible. Tears ran down his face as he heard his father’s loud steps getting closer.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself somewhere safe, flowers, sunshine, his mom, but was roughly torn from that fantasy by the loud slam of his bedroom door. He involuntarily gasped, his breathing fast and erratic. He stared down at the wooden floorboards he was laying on, terrified for what was to come.

He trembled, trying to ignore the slur of curses falling from his fathers lips, trying to focus on his breathing instead. He looked up shakily at the sound of a thump near him, only to see his fathers eyes staring back at him, his face twisted into an angry scowl. 

“No…” He whispered, eyes going wide as his father roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him out from underneath there. He tried to escape, but his grip was far too strong. 

“Stupid son of a bitch!” He yelled, raising his hand before smacking it down onto the child's face. 

“Kentarou.” He growled, throwing the kid against the bed.

“Kentarou!” A different voice yelled. 

“Kentarou wake up!” Yahaba yelled, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder before he sat up abruptly.

The brunette watched Kentarou as he looked around and touched everything around himself, confirming that he was here and that he was safe. He turned to look at Shigeru, his eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. 

“Can I touch you?” Shigeru asked, waiting for Kentarou to give a weak nod before reaching out slowly to grab his hand. He made sure to keep both of his hands in the blondes view, knowing it helped. He slowly reached out to grab his other hand, smiling when Ken met him halfway. 

“Do you want to talk?” Shigeru asked softly, rubbing his thumbs over Kentarou’s calloused knuckles. He tried to keep his expression soft, wanting his boyfriend to be as comfortable as possible. The blonde shook his head before lowering it and hunching his shoulders. 

“Hey, hey, none of that. I need you to look at me, love.” Shigeru said, pouting. Ken looked up again, trying his best to keep his mind here with him and Shigeru, where it's safe. 

Shigeru smiles. “Good job, I’m proud of you.” The brunette cooed, knowing the praise would calm Ken. 

Kentarou leaned forward, and Shigeru wrapped his arms around him tight, mumbling soft praises into his ear as he began to rock them back and forth.

Soon enough, Kentarou felt okay enough to pull away slightly, just to give Shigeru a kiss, before burying his face back into his shoulder. 

“Do you need anything else baby?” Shigeru asked softly, slowly lowering them to lay back down on the bed. Kentarou, who still didn’t feel up to talking, shook his head before tightening his grip on the brunette's waist.

“You just want to cuddle?” Shigeru guessed, scratching Kentarou’s scalp lightly. The blonde boy hummed and nodded, sleepily writing ‘i <3 u’ onto Shigeru’s back.

“I love you too, Ken.” Shigeru mumbled, before he fell asleep with Kentarou in his arms.


End file.
